


Winter Break

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You and your girlfriend Wanda head to her adopted parent’s house for Christmas.





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s Special December Quickie Challenge @until-theend-oftheline || Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Aesthetic Below created by the lovely Kari!
> 
> Marvel Fluff Square: College AU
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “Are you nervous?” you asked your girlfriend holding her hand as you walked from to the train station. Snow had just begun and you hoped you’d get to her parents’ house before it became an issue.

   “Why would I be nervous?”

   “Isn’t this the first time you’re bringing home someone for the holidays? I hate we couldn’t celebrate Hanukkah with them.”

   “Yes, but Clint and Laura are very welcoming. Not to mention I was able to celebrate Hanukkah with you.”

   If Wanda wasn’t nervous than you certainly were enough for the both of you. Originally the plan had been to go to your family’s house for Christmas and then Wanda’s for New Years, but when you announced your plans to bring home your girlfriend things immediately changed. Suddenly it wasn’t a good idea and what would the family think? Wanda had come home to see you sobbing and immediately sat on your lap wrapping her arms around you and let you sob into her shirt. She simply rubbed your back and told you that they were idiots but the Barton’s would always welcome you into their home.

   Wanda had been adopted by Clint and Laura Barton after her brother and family had died in a car accident. When you had first met her as your college roommate she had this cold demeanor towards you. Well, really everyone. It’s like she was detached and hurting and wanted to hurt others so they would feel her pain. You didn’t let it deter you from trying to make friends with her.

   “Love, you’ve zoned out again,” she teased as you took your seats on the train. “No wonder Professor Banner makes you set in front of the class.”

   “I’m his teaching assistant I have to be there,” you remind her with a scowl.

   “He put you there to make sure you stay focused,” she replied with a deadpan expression but brought your hand to her lips. “Don’t worry it’s what I love about you.”

   “You love me? Who knew!”

   “You’re asking for trouble,” she licked her lip and leaned forward kissing you softly on the cheek before whispering into your ear. “Wait until I get you in my bed.”

   “Tease.”

   The train ride is pleasant and Wanda takes your hand moving through the crowd out into the cool air. Snow is already sticking to the grass when you hear a loud whistle and Wanda answers in kind with her own, ”I found him.”

   “Hey college girl,” Wanda took off running into a hug with an older gentleman. He nearly fell back against his truck before righting himself and hugging her back, “God, kill an old man why don’t you?”

   “You’re not that old.”

   “Old enough, Kiddo. Where’s the lady of the hour?” Clint looked up at you while you shifted nervously on your feet.

   Wanda released him coming over taking your hand, “This is my girlfriend Y/N. Y/N this is Clint Barton. I’d call him Dad but it makes him feel old.”

    “I can’t imagine I don’t like a day over twenty. It’s a pleasure to meet you Y/N,” he held out his hand and you took it with a smile.

    “Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Barton,” you took his hand but he tricked you pulling you into his arms for a hug.

   “Clint,” Wanda warned but you shushed her hugging him back.

   “Hush, he hugs better than you Wanda,” you sigh pulling away giggling at her mock hurt expression.

   “Oh damn I can’t wait to tell Laura I’ve already caused problems between you two,” he laughed grabbing your suitcases hauling them into the back of the SUV.

   “No problems at all seeing as I’m now single,” Wanda huffed climbing into the SUV after pushing you in first.

   “Oh don’t be like that. You’re always my favorite person,” you kiss her cheek and she lights up pulling you to her lips.

   “Gross,” Clint tosses out before climbing into the vehicle.

   Their large farmhouse is decorated to the max and the tree is beautiful in their cozy living room. Clint and Laura’s three young children are so excited to see Wanda they actually do knock her down climbing all over her. She introduces you to Laura and the kids, who much like their father, insist on a hug. That night everyone gets into their pajamas sitting on the floor around the Christmas tree playing games and throwing popcorn to see if Clint can catch it in his mouth. He does every time.

   “Your family is so refreshing,” you sighed snuggling against Wanda in her bed later that night. “Do you think they liked me?”

    “Love, of course, they did. You are an amazing woman,” she moved quickly straddling your hips. “Do you remember what I promised you on the train?”

    You moved your hips grinding into her, “I don’t think I do. Care to remind me, Enchantress?”

    “Enchantress?”

    “Your beauty bewitches me and I’m always enchanted by you,” you lean up pulling her lips to yours kissing her softly.

     She growls nipping at your lip, “You are trouble.”

     “Only for you,” you lean up as she pulls your tank top off leaning forward capturing a nipple between her lips sucking softly.

     “Wanda,” you gasp.

     She pulls away, “We need to play the quiet game, love. Don’t want to wake the family.” She gives you a wicked look as if it’s a challenge and you know you’re in for a long night.

##  **CHRISTMAS EVE**

     Wanda slumbered still while you slowly eased out of the bed wrapping your robe around you and grabbing the small box from your suitcase. You hoped Clint and Laura would be awake for you to talk to them before Wanda woke. One plan of yours would not be changed this season no matter how shitty your family was.

   The smell of fresh coffee and bacon fills the hallway when you step out. You can hear the children in the living room and as you come down to the kitchen you see Laura at the table wrapping presents while Clint is at the stove. You pull out the box and approach as Laura looks up her smile soft.

   “Good morning, Y/N. Did you sleep well?”

   “Did you sleep at all?” Clint asks throwing a wink at you over his shoulder.

   “Clint!” Laura warns turning back to you, “Forgive my husband. He’s a child. What do you have there? Do you need me to wrap it for you?”

   “Oh this,” you stutter sitting the box down as if it suddenly it weighs a ton. “No this is something I need to talk to you about.”

   Clint sat down the plate of bacon taking a seat next to Laura, “Go ahead.”

    “I want to ask Wanda to marry me,” you blurted out taking a deep breath. “I love her and I want to do right by her, but as much as she’s her own person, your blessing would mean a lot to me.”

    “Wow!” Clint said reaching for the box. “Can I at least see the merchandise?”

    “Clint,” Laura warned again. “Y/N you have our blessings always. Wanda has lit up since having you in her life.”

    “I mean obviously you have my blessings but I still want a peak,” you chuckled pushing the box to him.

    He opened it pulling the sparkling ornament and Laura took it from him opening it up to reveal the ring inside, “It was my Mother’s ring. Before she died she gave it to me to give to someone who meant a lot to me. It’s Wanda and it will always be her.”

    “Alright, you have my blessings with the old school threats. You know the drill you hurt her I kill you and bury you in the backyard,” Clint waved it off take a long sip of his coffee.

   “He’s not going to bury you in the backyard. If you hurt her it will be the cornfield,” Laura added but shot you a wink.

   “Well this is a relief now I just have to hope she says yes. Do you think the kids would help? Wanda says it’s a tradition to add one last ornament on Christmas Eve or something?”

   “Clint I think she’s going to give us a run for the money in the romance department,” Laura leaned over squeezing her husband’s hand. “I’m sure the kids will be on board.”

   “Alright let’s get my girl engaged,” Clint stood up clapping his hands and helped you figure out the perfect way to make it happen.

   The kids were more than willing to play along and you were impressed by how quiet they kept regarding the whole situation. The evening drew near and Laura announced it was time to put on the last ornaments. The three kids grabbed the box taking it to Wanda while Clint ran the video camera.

   “Wanda, Wanda!” the youngest one called hand her the box as you swallowed trying to not pass out.

   “Thank you,” she took the box opening it pulling the ornament and looking at it suspiciously. She saw that it opened and used her hands to do so nearly dropping it when she saw the ring inside. You took that opportunity to wrap your hands around hers steadying the way she trembled.

   “Y/N? Love? What is this?”

   “Wanda Maximoff-Barton, it took me a while to see past the dark and brooding roommate in my college dorm. When I did get through to her my mind was blown away by her intelligence, her wit, and the playfulness that I honestly didn’t expect. You make me be better and you make me so happy. I’d like to spend the rest of my life making you happy if you’d allow me. Wanda, will you be my wife?”

  “Love, will you put it on my finger?” you nodded trying to not to shake as you took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger. “Y/N I’d love to be your wife but I have a problem.”

  “What? What’s wrong?” your expression fell worrying she would say no even though she asked you to put the ring on.

  She sat the ornament down and reached into her pocket pulling a small velvet bag and reaching for your hand. She opened the bag producing a ring of her own and slid it onto your ring finger, “You beat me to the punch. So will you marry me too?”

    “Oh god yes, Wanda. Yes. Yes. Yes,” you each fell into one another embracing sharing a romantic kiss that had the children and Clint calling for you all to get a room.

   As it turns out Clint and Laura knew Wanda planned to propose but thought it would be cute to play along. You and Wanda agreed you’d wait until next fall since you’d both graduate from school in the spring. The ceremony would be a joint ceremony highlighting Wanda’s traditions and yours. It was also agreed, with Clint’s insistence, that you would take Wanda’s last name. Either way, it was a holiday to remember and you couldn’t wait to be her wife.


End file.
